The proper and reliable operation of a firearm is of critical importance in combat, law enforcement, and civilian applications. In cases where the firearm is not properly serviced (e.g., maintained and/or repaired), the firearm can be subject to malfunctions, poor discharge performance, and/or poor accuracy and aiming performance. Of particular interest with respect to the disclosures made herein, a gas-operated automatic (e.g., fully automatic and/or semi-automatic) rifle such as, for example, a rifle in the AR15/M16/M4 family, a rifle in the AR-10/SR-25 family, etc is susceptible to malfunction and/or poor discharge and cycling performance due to build-up of combustion gas deposits and requires certain adjustments for maintaining precision aiming performance. As such, it is beneficial, if not necessary, to perform service operations such as, for example, field stripping and cleaning of such a rifle's components, adjusting its front and/or rear sights, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,321 to Clement teaches a multipurpose tool for a cap lock muzzle loading firearm, which does not provide necessary utility for properly servicing a gas-operated automatic rifle. US published patent application no. 2010/0325933 to Huang teaches a multifunction tool kit for firearm maintenance that is particularly configured for use with the M14/M1A family of rifles, but lacks many of the tool elements needed for essential aspects of servicing a gas-operated automatic rifle to maintain its proper and reliable operation. US published patent application No. 2009/0199345 to Morgan and U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,049 to Samson each teach respective combination tool that is particularly configured for use with the M16/M4 family of rifles and that contains numerous attached implements that are frequently used to maintain such firearms in working condition. But, as is the case with the multifunction tool kit of Huang, the combination tools of both Morgan and Samson each lack many of the tool elements needed for essential aspects of servicing a gas-operated automatic rifle to maintain its proper and reliable operation.
Accordingly, a multi-purpose tool having tool elements needed for essential aspects of servicing a gas-operated automatic rifle to maintain its proper and reliable operation would be useful and desirable.